Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: just a little story i wrote to get my mind clear of some things.


**Bloody: I thought this up on my own so there is no need for a disclaimer. It's a bit of a little red riding hood thing. I wrote it sort of as a metaphor type thing for some stuff that's been happening and I needed to write something and here's what came out **

**Raph: yeah so we hope you like it.**

The girl walked through the woods with her bag over her shoulder. Her red cape flew behind her. All she had to do was get through the woods without stepping off the path and she would be fine, just as her mother had said. She had found the path and was set on following it.

"Don't go after wolves," she told herself over and over again. Her mother had not said much about the wolves that lived in the forest, but she knew that they could be dangerous and didn't want to get near any. She walked happily through the forest gazing up at the trees and enjoying the occasional animal that ran by. But she didn't notice the dark figure trotting behind her in the shadows.

It stayed close behind her every step of the way, yet It moved so quietly, so expertly, like a predator and its prey. It aroused no suspicion. It could have sprung upon a rabbit and finish it off before it even had the chance to process what had happened. The girl in front of It was completely oblivious she was being watched, let alone followed and continued to gaze at the scenery. It probably could have been right beside her without her knowing due to It's expertly conditioned and trained body. Its eyes stared at her, processing her every movement and planning the body's own to move so perfectly that It remained out of sight and completely silent as the predator watched Its prey.

~*~

When she finally got to her destination, an old widow's house, and dropped off the package, a box of cookies. She turned to go back home. That's when He stepped out, a large brown wolf with dark eyes that called her to Him. He was a beautiful yet rugged looking fellow who was well known by the people of her village for being elusive and sly and best to be avoided, but she couldn't help herself. She found herself drawn to Him, but she was smart. She did not leave the path, she simply began walking back on her way, but He was following her and she knew it. Deep down, she wanted it.

She held her head high, but found herself constantly looking back to ensure the wolf was still there. He always was and her heart began to beat faster. Suddenly, he stepped out onto her path and she stopped, unsure of what to do.

He sat there, watching her. She did not run, nor did she advance. She simply stood there and watched Him. He decided to make the first move and stepped towards her. She remained where she was. He began walking towards her, it was a slow and deliberate pace, yet submissive and calm and well practiced. She still remained where she was. He was now standing in front of her and she could feel her heart in her chest and up her throat. He gently rubbed His head against her leg. She soon relaxed into Him and dropped to her knees and embraced Him.

He smelt of pine and dry leaves. His fur was wiry on top, yet soft as a baby bird underneath. A white stripe lead from His muzzle to His shoulders and His front paws were massive and also white. His hind legs were powerful and held more white spots as though they had been flicked with a paintbrush. He was a picture of power and beauty, a terrible, beautiful tyrant that ruled the forest. His glistening, white fangs had slain many other creatures and His own kind. He was a beast that commanded respect and got it.

He pressed Himself against her and licked her face kindly before cruelly backing away. She looked at Him with a dejected look on her face. He opened His mouth and looked like He was laughing. He turned and swished His tail before walking slowly off the path and into the woods. She looked helplessly after Him. He turned around once and she looked at Him pleading for Him to come back, but He didn't. He sat back on His powerful haunches and stared at her, the laughing grin still on His face.

She frowned and looked at the path, then to Him. He seemed to be growing bored and stood back up. She quickly jumped to her feet and took off after Him with hardly a glance back at the path.

When she got to where He stood, He rewarded her with licks and whines of joy. He jumped up and put His enormous white paws on her chest. When she finally broke their embrace, He began to walk again. This time she followed. On occasion, she would stop and look back at the path. At those times, He would go back to her and nudge and lick her until she followed again. He had complete control over her, something most boys in her village would kill for.

He led her out of the woods and she discovered that she was back in her village, but the people saw her with Him and began to ridicule them both. They tried to chase Him away and beat Him. She quickly urged Him, snarling and growling, back into the woods with a promise that she would be back.

~*~

The girl and the wolf continued to see each other. The people of the village ridiculed and shunned them both. Some called her horrible things while others tried to coax her away from Him by telling her of the awful things He had done in the past. She chose not to listen, wanting so desperately to trust the wolf even though He was said to be one of the least trustworthy creatures to exist. The wolf seemed to ignore it all so easily, but it was so hard for the girl. She loved Him, though, and didn't want to leave Him.

She would whisper to Him her doubts and her fears, but every time He would look at her with His glass blue eyes that seemed to tell her not to worry. But the torment continued and only got worse. Now, not only was she ridiculed for befriending a wolf, but girls in the village were saying how He had attacked them. She asked Him about this, but He would whimper and whine. She did not want to believe the others. How could she turn against Him, too? He had such a hard life, living alone in the woods, He needed someone and He had chosen her. Surely this meant that He would not do those terrible things, but the rumors continued. Hunters were sent after the wolf and everyone tried to keep the girl away from Him. She thought perhaps that it wouldn't be worth it to continue visiting Him, but He would not have her thinking in such a way.

She devoted every free moment she had to the wolf. And sometimes moments she should have been spending doing other things, but He desired her presence and she provided it. He became braver around her family and the others, even though they hated Him. He would walk out into the village, whether it be night or day, head held high, and howl outside her window until she came down to Him. Sometimes she tried to ignore Him, but He did not leave and when she finally gave in and went to Him, He would lower His ears, head, and tail and whine. She hated it when He did this because it made her feel terrible, but that was the point.

He would annoy her at times and she would become angry and try to ignore Him, but He would not allow this. He would whine and nudge her. He cried outside her window and would follow her at a distance wherever she went. She grew so angry at Him for this, once, that she screamed at Him to leave her alone. He lay outside her front door for three days after that. He did not leave to eat or drink, He stayed there. The children of the town would come by and tease and beat and poke Him, but He remained where He was, barely moving.

She finally gave in when He looked close to death. She pleaded for Him to move, but He would not. She apologized and held Him and cried. He lightly licked her cheek and allowed her to bring Him some water and food. After that, she was afraid to get angry with Him.

On the few occasions she did get angry with Him after that, He would either become aggressive or lay hopelessly at her feet and whine. She hated Him for this, but not consciously. He had her under His spell and He held tight to her. He could make her think it was her that desired Him when He called outside her window. He would sing His sad wolf song and pace around under her window. The sunlight or moonlight, depending on what time it was, would dance on His glossy coat. He would finally lie out in a patch of light that flattered Him the most and not look at her. He focused on some distant object, His coat glistening, His fangs white fire, His eyes ice chips. This drew on her desire and He knew it. It would not take long for Him to hear her feet on the front porch of her home and then dashing towards Him. Still, He would not look. Only after she had knelt beside Him and began to stroke and kiss His fur and face would He look up with a pleased look on His face. After that, she would follow Him for hours until she decided that she must go back. Sometimes He could coax her into staying longer, other times she had set her mind to it and He would walk her back before trotting back into the woods.

His spell seemed unbreakable and invisible. Certainly the girl could waiver from Him on occasion, but she always seemed to come back. If He was away for a while, which wasn't often, her desire for Him seemed to slacken, but once He came back, she could not resist and being away from Him would become painful once more.

The hunting season brought tough times for the wolf, so He called upon the girl. After begging her mother and convincing her to take pity on the wolf, He was permitted to stay with them until the end of the hunting season. He lounged around their property and slept in the house like a huge dog. He continued to follow the girl everywhere so she was forced to avoid the others in the village including her remaining friends in order to keep His whereabouts a secret. He didn't seem to care about this at all and enjoyed the singular attention. He was her only option now and He took advantage of it.

When the hunting season ended, the girl's mother cast out the wolf. The girl cried and held on to Him. He licked her face and slowly backed out of her embrace before trotting back into the dark woods. She followed Him to ensure His safety and stayed with Him a while until she knew people would be looking for her. She left Him but came back to Him often.

~*~

At one point she stayed away from the wolf for a very long time. He called to her and whined, but she stayed away because she did not want Him to be in danger. He began to hang around her friend who lived on the other side of the village. This was confusing to the girl because her friend had suspected the wolf as being just as bad as everyone said.

She went to see her friend. The wolf came. He looked malnourished and whined. Instinctively, she dropped down and held Him. This made her friend jealous and she ran off. The girl left the wolf and followed her hurt friend.

They argued about the wolf and her friend decided that she had no interest in being near the sly animal. But the girl wanted Him. She did not go back to Him that day, but she did in later days. She could not stay away from Him.

~*~

One day, the wolf left. He went to the far side of the forest where none of the hunters would get Him. This made the girl sad and to make things worse, she was still ridiculed. She told everyone that she no longer saw the wolf and had no desire to, but it was a lie. Sometimes, late at night, she would sneak to the dark side of the forest and be with Him. She would stroke His fur and He would lick her face. She still loved Him, but the rumors had not stopped. Tales of the wicked deeds He had done still surrounded the girl and she had no option but to listen and it hurt.

She went to Him one night and she was angry. She was tired of all these horrible things He had been accused of and was beginning to think that at least a few of them must be real. But He looked up at her. His eyes pleaded for her to believe Him and not them. And she did.

She continued to go to see Him, though not as often due to the great distance she had to travel. Every time she left Him, her pain from not seeing Him was renewed and she would feel it for many days. He never seemed pleased with her few short visits. She saw that He looked annoyed every time she said she needed to leave. He would do all His tricks to make her stay longer, and most of the time she would.

She hid that she still saw Him from her friends and her family. She told no one where He was. She pretended that she was over Him, but she wasn't. She always longed to be with Him and to hold Him and be near Him. She wasn't sure she could ever leave Him, and she didn't really want to. She told Him that she would always love Him and His eyes said the same thing. He never spoke a word, but He seemed to invade her thoughts and place Himself into her mind. He had her in His wolfish clutches, but He held her so delicately that she did not see this as a threat. She ignored the fact that she was putting herself in such immense danger because He knew how to make her feel safe. He was such a gorgeous, dangerous animal, she couldn't keep herself away.

~*~

Finally, she did have to stay away. People were starting to figure out that she was going to the wolf and that was putting Him in danger and she could not stand that. She stopped going to Him as often, but this made Him anxious. She tried to explain her reasoning to Him, but He would not accept it. He wanted her to ignore the others, but she couldn't. She was beginning to become a little worried and He was becoming more annoyed.

Once, He came to her house in the middle of the night while she was home alone. He scratched on her door and she stepped out. He hid until she went around to the back. He snuck around the other way and jumped on her. She was frightened at first, but she soon relaxed when she saw that it was Him. Once He was sure that she would stay, He let her up. She stayed with Him for a while, until she decided that she should go back inside and He should go lest they get caught. He walked into the woods right behind her house and she went back to the front and into the house, thinking He had gone, but He hadn't. A few minutes later, He went back to her door and scratched again. She poked her head out the door and He took advantage of the small opening to grab her pants leg and drag her back out into the night air. She scowled down at Him and pushed Him away. She turned and tried to go back inside, but He jumped up and pinned her to the door with His massive paws, looking into her wide eyes. He licked her face and she protested but she could not get away. He held her there until her mother walked up.

Her mother was furious, sure that the two had planned it. She pleaded with her mother to believe her when she said that He had come on His own. She glared at the wolf who was simply sitting there, watching the scene before Him unfold. Her mother finally decided that her daughter was telling the truth and left her glaring at the wolf. He whimpered and lay at her feet, licking them gently. Oh what a smart creature He was. She knelt down and held Him. He placed His chin on her shoulder and they remained that way until her mother returned and cast Him out once more.

~*~

As time went on, people still weren't leaving her alone about the wolf. She was beginning to think that it wasn't worth it, but He kept her under His spell and would not let her leave Him. She still went to Him when He called and He still cared for her so delicately that she saw no threat.

Then, she saw him, a boy in her village who was just as wild as the wolf, but safer. He chose her and she was attracted to him. He seemed to break the hold the wolf had over her and she wanted to be with him instead.

She went to the place where the wolf had been, but He was not there. She wanted to tell Him, but He was nowhere to be found. She had not seen Him for some time, but assumed He was alright.

She did not dwell on thoughts of the wolf for she was in love with her boy and he was in love with her. They both had had tough times, but they felt better now that they were together. Just as things seemed to be going perfectly for once, the wolf came.

He showed up at her home and jumped on her. He did not know about the boy and was happily licking her face. She looked up at Him sadly and pushed Him off. He looked at her, confused. She was keeping something from Him, but she would not tell Him what. He grew angry and His fur bristled. He nudged her, but she would not say anything. He began to growl and glared at her menacingly.

At last, she told Him about the boy. He stepped back in shock. Then He growled again, His blue eyes seemed to shoot through her. She was worried. He sprung forward and began sniffing her, looking for the boys scent. She had not been with the boy that day and she managed to give Him a false scent. She got up quickly and He was sniffing the ground. He looked up at her and snarled. She pointed in a random direction away from her beloved. The wolf snarled again, first in the direction she was pointing, then directly at her.

He whined and crawled on His belly over to her. He rubbed Himself against her legs and cried. He threw back His head and howled. The song was so high pitched and sad that she had to cover her ears. Once He was through with His song, He began to growl again. She tried to reason with Him, but He snapped and backed away from her. She reached out to Him, not wanting Him to go, but He snapped again and howled. She became angry and threw a rock at Him, telling Him to leave. He stepped forward, licked her face, and trotted back into the woods.

Her sister came out and saw her crying. She ran to her and asked what had happened. When she told her, her sister comforted her for a while before asking where the wolf had gone. Sobbing, she pointed out to the woods and her sister went after Him.

She ran to her friend's house and said what had happened. Her friend held her and said that the wolf had come to her, too, but her parents had chased Him off. She stayed with her friend until her sister came to bring her home. She sat with her sister until their mother came home and explained to her what had happened. Her mother was angry at the wolf.

They heard a howling later that night outside the house. The girl's mother walked out onto the porch and began throwing stones at the wolf. He ran off and stayed away all night.

The next day, the girl's friend came running over to her house saying that the wolf had been stalking around on her side of the village that morning. Some hunters had come and taken the wolf away but she was not sure where. The girl felt concern for the wolf, but also some relief. She figured that the wolf would be fine and doubted that the hunters would hurt Him since it was not hunting season nor did they normally hunt wolves. The girl and her friend ran to the boy's house to ensure his safety. He was fine and hadn't even seen the wolf. The girl stayed with him while her friend when back home until they both had to go do chores when she reluctantly left him but felt confident that he would not be bothered by the wolf.

Later in the day, the wolf came to her house again. He wanted to show that He was alright and not maimed by the hunters. She did not wish to see Him so she asked her mother to tell Him that she was not there. He believed her mother and left back into the woods and stayed there.

**Bloody: well that wasn't so great but it made me feel better. Hope you guys didn't think it was too horrible. Whether it continues or not depends on if anything worth writing down happens or if anyone even reviews**

**Raph: yeah so please review whether it's a flame or praise all are welcome we like to know what people think so please take the time to click that little review button and jot down your thoughts. Anonymous reviews are allowed and have a great day**


End file.
